creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aus der Bahn geworfen
'Von A nach B ' 'Wieder im Zug. Es ist immer der Zug. Jeden Tag. Tag ein Tag aus, hin und her. Von A nach B und wieder zurück nach A. Andere Menschen hätte diese Monotonie vermutlich irgendwann zu Tode gelangweilt, nicht jedoch Stewart – für seine Freunde, die er nicht besaß, kurz Stew. Er konnte dieser Gleichförmigkeit, dieser endlosen, sich nicht ändern wollenden Statik, mehr abgewinnen, als von so manch anderen Dingen, die das Leben zu bieten hatte. Stewarts Job, zu dem er tagtäglich, ohne Unterlass pendelte – außer natürlich am Wochenende, das ihm heilig war –, bewegte sich auf einem ähnlich spannenden Level. Andere würden ihn als trocken, trist, grau und absolut unerträglich bezeichnen, für ihn jedoch, stellte er alle Erfüllung dar, die er benötigte. Großartige Beschäftigungen neben der Arbeit kannte er nicht. Seine Freizeit verbrachte er mit Denken. Er dachte über alles Mögliche nach, Gott und die Welt, tiefe Philosophien, leere, sinnbefreite Fragen und Aufgabenstellungen, er fand immer etwas, womit sein Hirn sich beschäftigen konnte. Und wenn nicht, dann nahm er auch mal ein Buch zur Hand, wenn auch meist nur, um sich neue Anstöße zu beschaffen, weswegen er die wenigste Literatur überhaupt bis zum Ende las. Aus diesem Grund verbrachte er die Wochenenden meist zu Hause in seinem gemütlichen Sessel sitzend, scheinbar Löcher in die Luft starrend, während sich in seinem Kopf ganze Welten entwickelten, die niemand außer ihm je zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Hin und wieder dachte er darüber nach, diese Ideen zu Papier zu bringen, verwarf den Gedanken dann jedoch schnell wieder. Zu viel Aufwand. Aufgrund seiner Eigenschaften wurde Stewart – für seine Freunde Stew oder Stewi, für seine richtig guten Freunde –, von seinem Chef hoch angesehen. Als Arbeitstier versteht sich, nicht, dass er ihn auf irgendeiner anderen Ebene respektiert oder wertgeschätzt hätte. Ihm war das egal, solange er nur weiterarbeiten dürfte. Ebenso wenig interessierte es ihn, was seine Kollegen hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten. Sollten sie nur reden, im Grunde waren sie doch nur eifersüchtig auf die Leistungen, die er vollbrachte, während sie sich nur im Mittelfeld bewegten. Wenn es nach Stewart gegangen wäre, hätte es ewig so weitergehen können. Sein Leben lang, auf festem Weg, auf gerader Spur, die sich niemals nie auch nur ein Stück zur Seite neigte. Jedes noch so große Hindernis sollte spielend leicht umfahren werden und er, eines Tages, während er einen großartigen, letzten Gedanken hegte, zufrieden und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht einschlafen. Doch so ist das Leben nicht beschaffen. Wege können unwegsam werden, uneben, unbetretbar. Hin und wieder ist es erforderlich, Umwege in Kauf zu nehmen, oder gar völlig neue Routen zu suchen, da irgendeine unvorhergesehene Katastrophe den ach so geliebten, geradlinigen Feldweg hinweggefegt hat. Eine Lektion, die Stewart schon bald das erste und vielleicht letzte Mal, ereilen sollte. ' ' 'Über C weiter nach B ' 'Stewart – der vermutlich niemals in seinem Leben von irgendjemandem Stew oder Stewi oder Stew Stew genannt werden würde, außer vielleicht in seinen Träumen – fuhr wie jeden Montagmorgen mit der Bahn zu seinem Bestimmungs- und Schaffensort. Seine Uhr zeigte, dass es 6:41 war und da sie gerade erst den zweiten Bahnhof auf ihrer Strecke verlassen hatten, bedeutete das, dass sie sich um eine Minute im Verzug befanden. Eine Verzögerung, die sich im Rahmen bewegte, ihn aber dennoch ein wenig nervös werden ließ. Freilich redete er sich ein, dass dem nicht so war. Was war schon eine Minute? Nichts im Vergleich zum Alter des Kosmos selbst, in dessen Unendlichkeit, selbst der Mensch nur einen unbedeutenden Fleck darstellte, von dem in einigen Millionen Jahren – oder vielleicht auch schon viel früher – niemand mehr Notiz nehmen würde. Und dennoch nagte das Wissen, dass sie sich im Zeitplan in Verzug befanden, an seinen Nerven. Wie dieser eine, winzig kleine Soßenfleck auf dem Reverskragen des Gegenübers, der ihm selbst nicht auffällt, einem selbst während des Gesprächs aber immer wieder ins Auge sticht und so von der gepflegten Konversation ablenkt – nicht, dass Stewart oder Stew, großartige Konversationen betreiben würde. Der Zug ratterte weiter auf seinem Weg dahin, unbeirrbar, geschwind und dennoch nicht geschwind genug. Stewart blickte erneut auf seine Uhr. 6:43. Er sah aus dem Fenster, suchte nach seinem Fixpunkt, diese eine, riesige Eiche, die dort schon seit Ewigkeiten zu stehen schien und in die vor ebenso langer Zeit einst ein Blitz eingeschlagen sein musste. Einen Augenblick später erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf sie, ehe sie wieder verschwand, sogleich richtete er seine Konzentration erneut auf den Zeitmesser. 6:44, immer noch im Verzug. Ohne es zu merken, begann er mit seinem Fuß auf und ab zu wippen. Nur leicht, aber doch bemerkbar. Das Haupt wieder hebend, versuchte Stewart an etwas anderes zu denken, sich irgendwie abzulenken. Wegen einer solchen Lappalie dürfte er doch nicht gleich aus der Haut fahren! Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal und würde sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass der Zugführer sich ein wenig in seinem Plan vertat. Damit musste man rechnen. Nur rechnete er eben nicht mit „so etwas“. Denn „so etwas“ gab es in der Welt von Stew – der von allen nur Stewart genannt wurde – nicht. Aber es nutzte ja alles nichts. Er konnte sich nicht so sehr darüber ärgern, nervös werden und auch noch mit dem Zeigefinger zu tippeln beginnen, das stählerne Gefährt, in dem er gerade saß, würde ganz sicher nicht aufgrund seines sonst immer so perfekt laufenden Tages, beginnen schneller zu fahren und selbst wenn, der Schaden war doch schon längst angerichtet! Die Arbeit würde Stewart beruhigen, natürlich, das tat sie immer und da er stets alleine arbeitete, musste er auch nicht fürchten, dass ihm irgendjemand darin rumpfuschte, doch auch das, änderte nichts an seiner ''aktuellen ''Situation. Die Arbeit kam erst noch, lag in der Zukunft, im Hier und jetzt jedoch, glaubte er es beinahe nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Und wahrlich, er ertrug es nicht mehr. Noch eine Sekunde länger und er würde platzen! Erst jetzt ging Stewart auf, warum aus dem leisen Wippen seines Fußes, ein beinahe-Stampfen geworden war und warum er immer hektischer wurde, sein Körper ihm mehr und mehr Warnsignale zusendete, die er bis gerade eben, tief in seiner eigenen Welt versunken, gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Reaktion darauf, überraschte ihn ein wenig selbst, doch wenn der Körper in solch Notlage erst einmal die Kontrolle übernahm, konnte das Gehirn noch so sehr dagegen streben und verlautbaren, dass ''das ''nun wirklich ''alles ''über den Haufen warf. Aber darum konnte Stewart sich wahrlich später kümmern, denn jetzt war er erst einmal damit beschäftigt, katapultartig von seinem angestammten Platz aufzuspringen, durch das Zugabteil zu rasen – für seine Verhältnisse, versteht sich, im Grunde lief er nur etwas schneller und vor allem verkrampfter – und sich schnurstracks zu den Toiletten zu begeben, um seine sich windende und plagende Blase zu erleichtern. Eigentlich entsprach das ja so überhaupt nicht seinem Tagesrhythmus. Stewart achtete wohlweislich darauf, zu festgelegten Zeiten zu Hause auf die Toilette zu gehen, bevor er losmusste, um dann erst wieder zur Mittagszeit, auf der Arbeit das WC aufsuchen zu müssen. An jedem anderen Tag funktionierte das auch, an diesem jedoch, wie sollte es auch an einem Tag anders sein, an dem sie ohnehin schon Verzögerung hatten, natürlich nicht! Sein ständig arbeitendes Hirn zermarterte sich bereits, wie er diesen Umbruch seiner Routine verkraften sollte. Sein Körper hingegen, stolzierte nur weiter auf seinen Weg, unablässig darauf bedacht, ja die Beherrschung zu behalten und bis zu ersehnten Erlösung durch das Laufen lassen des angestauten Wassers – Stewart trankt nichts anders – eben diese zu erhalten. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von der Toilette, welche unbesetzt zu sein schien – zumindest leuchtete das entsprechende Besetztzeichen nicht auf, was Stewart schon mal als positiv erachtete, obgleich sein gesunder Zweifel ihn bereits auf die Möglichkeit einer Fehlfunktion vorbereitete und so dafür sorgte, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung ihn nicht frühzeitig im Stich ließ. Zu seiner Erleichterung sollte er wenige Sekunden später feststellen, dass keine Fehlfunktion vorlag. Als seine Hand sich auf den Türöffner legte und diesen Leicht drückte, schob sich die Tür mühelos einen Spalt weit auf, bereit sich weiter zu öffnen und seinen Gast einzulassen, auf dass dieser Erleichterung im Inneren fand. An diesem schicksalhaften Tag jedoch, sollte noch deutlich mehr schiefgehen als eine Verzögerung im Betriebsablauf und eine unerwartete, volle Blase. Denn just in dem Moment, in dem Stewart – in diesem Augenblick wirklich nur Stewart! Oder doch lieber Stew, weil er es verdammt eilig hatte? –, die Tür weiter aufschieben wollte, brüllte plötzlich jemand neben ihm: „Hey, ich bin zuerst dran! Warte hier schon ‘ne halbe Ewigkeit!“ Oh nein, nicht auch das noch! Nicht nur, dass Stewart sich vor Schreck fast nassgemacht hätte, nein, jetzt wurde er auch noch dazu verdammt seine Erlösung aufschieben zu müssen und sich, wenn wirklich ''alles ''schiefging, auch noch mit einem unhöflichen Grobian auseinandersetzen. „E-entschuldigung“, murmelte er, während er einen Schritt zurückmachte, um dem Kerl, den er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, platz zu machen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass dieser links um die Ecke, also direkt an der Wand des Toilettenraumes saß, wodurch für den unbescholtenen Beobachter nicht ersichtlich wurde, dass er auf die Gelegenheit wartete, den Raum betreten zu können. Allen voran, weil er ja ohnehin nicht besetzt gewesen war. Auch jetzt, da Stewart beiseitegetreten war, machte der Kerl keinerlei Anstalten sich zu erheben, um seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. So wie er Stewart jedoch zuvor angefahren hatte, wagte dieser es nicht, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und einzutreten, weswegen er ihn vorsichtig ansprach. „Ähm, Entschuldigung?“ Er reagierte nicht. Stewart meinte zu spüren, wie seine Blase jeden Moment einfach aufplatzte, er hielt den Druck kaum noch aus. „Entschuldigung?“, fragte er etwas lauter. Endlich wandte der andere sich ihm zu. „Häh?“, fragte er genervt. Jetzt, da er sich zu ihm gedreht hatte, bemerkte Stewart erst, in welch ungepflegtem Zustand sich sein Reisebegleiter befand. Ungewaschene Haare, hingen ihm zottlig in die Stirn, den Bart hatte er sich tagelang nicht abrasiert und seine Kleidung hatte bestimmt auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Der eine Ärmel seiner Jacke, machte gar den Eindruck ein bisschen angesengt worden zu sein. Obgleich es ihm missfiel, länger als nötig mit dieser Person zu sprechen – und das nicht nur, weil er so dringend mal wohin musste –, beendete Stewart – für diesen Kerl, definitiv ''nur ''Stewart! – seine Frage. „Wollten sie nicht gerade eben noch hier rein?“ „Was?“, fragte der andere ungläubig. „Bist du bescheuert oder so? Warum sollte ich da rein wollen? Verzieh dich man!“ Fassungslos starrte Stewart sein Gegenüber an, beschloss dann jedoch es dabei bewenden zu lassen und keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, um endlich dem Ruf der Natur folgen zu können. Eilig stürmte er zurück zu der Toilettentür, die gnädigerweise in der kurzen Zeit von niemand anderem geöffnet worden war, riss sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf, warf sie hinter sich wieder zu und erledigte, wozu sein Körper ihn vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu drängen begonnen hatte. Die Erleichterung die Stewart verspürte, war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Gleichwohl kehrte mit ihr jedoch auch die Nervosität wieder ein. Alles war schief gelaufen, der ganze Tag im Eimer. Selbst die Arbeit konnte das jetzt nicht mehr geradebiegen, so viel stand fest. Wenn die restliche Woche nicht reibungslos verlief, würde er vermutlich das ganze restliche Jahr voll Sorge darauf warten, was als nächstes alles in die Brüche ging, ehe er dann ganz langsam wieder begann, Vertrauen in seine geregelten Abläufe zu entwickeln. Als er die Spülung betätigte, um seine Hinterlassenschaften wegschwemmen zu lassen, wünschte er sich regelrecht, Selbiges auch mit den Erinnerungen der letzten Minuten machen zu können. Sich einfach zurück zu seinem Platz begeben und entspannt dem Tag entgegenblicken, war alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, obgleich er nur zu gut wusste, dass ihm dieser Wunsch verwehrt bleiben würde. Sein nicht ruhen wollendes Hirn würde schon Möglichkeiten finden, ihm die Nerven auch weiterhin wie Drahtseile zu spannen. Bis dahin jedoch, musste er erst einmal zurück zu seinem Platz kommen. Dieser kurze Weg würde ihm zumindest noch ein paar Augenblicke Ablenkung gönnen, ehe er sich dann der Hölle seiner inneren Welt ausgesetzt sehen musste. Um dieser Aussicht noch ein wenig länger zu entgehen, nahm er sich extra lange Zeit, um sich die Hände zu waschen, während unter ihm der Zug über das Land hinwegdonnerte. Ewig konnte er sich mit der Reinigung seiner Extremitäten allerdings auch nicht beschäftigen, weswegen er schon bald das Wasser abstellte, sich abtrocknete und zurück zur Tür ging. Als er diese öffnete, sollte ihn die viere Unstimmigkeit an diesem grauenerregenden Tag erwarten. ' ' 'D, nur ein winziger Umweg… ''' 'Stewart erschrak zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und das auch noch fast in Folge, wenn man die kurze Zeitspanne, die seit dem letzten Mal vergangen war, betrachtete. Hinter der sich öffnenden Tür hatte sich nicht, wie erwartet, die vorbeiziehende Landschaft befunden, welche er durch das Fenster beobachten konnte, sondern eine etwa gleichgroße Gestalt wie er selbst aufgebaut und zwar so, dass er nicht ohne Weiteres an ihr vorbeikommen würde, da besagte Person fast schon im Türrahmen stand. Zu allem Überfluss musste es sich dabei auch noch um den Kerl handeln, der ihn zuvor daran gehindert hatte, auf die Toilette zu gehen. „Ent…“, setzte Stewart gerade an, dem das hier jetzt schon zu bunt wurde, kam jedoch nicht viel weiter, da sein Gegenüber auch schon eintrat und hinter sich die Tür wieder zumachte. Stewart, der sich davon viel zu überrumpelt fühlte, stolperte nur sprachlos zurück. Wenn überhaupt eine Regung der Gegenwehr in ihm erwacht ist – Selbstvertrauen zählte nicht gerade zu seinen Stärken – dann war es jetzt endgültig erloschen. „W-w-was wollen Sie?“, presste Stewart hervor, nachdem sein Gegenüber sekundenlang nur dagestanden und ihn angestarrt hatte. Nun hob dieser den Zeigefinger und legte ihn sich über die Lippen, womit er ihm wohl bedeuten wollte, leise zu sein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Stew – den, wenn heute alles den Bach runter ging, niemals jemand so nennen würde –, ob er seiner Aufforderung zum Trotz einfach schreien sollte, entschloss sich dann aber, es lieber sein zu lassen. Wenn der Kerl ein Messer oder so bei sich führte, würde er schneller damit sein, als dass irgendjemand dem armen Stew Stew zu Hilfe eilen konnte. „W-w-wollen S-s-sie Geld?“ Der Zeigefinger des Mannes verharrte an Ort und Stelle, dafür wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernster, ein bisschen finsterer, als wolle er sagen: „Halt gefälligst dein dummes Maul!“ Stewart schluckte schwer und gehorchte. Der andere blieb noch einen Augenblick lang regungslos stehen, ehe sein konzentrierter Blick ein klein wenig weicher wurde und er nickte. „Gut“, brummte er leise. „Jetzt sollten wir sicher sein.“ Die Worte veranlassten seinen Zuhörer beinahe dazu, laut zu lachen. Sicher? Wir? Natürlich! Dass der Kerl nichts zu befürchten hatte, stand hier wohl außer Frage, aber Stewart war wohl ganz offensichtlich alles andere als sicher, solange er mit dem Fremden eingesperrt auf einer Toilette festhing! Trotz dieses Umstandes fragte Stewart vorsichtig: „Sicher vor wem?“ „Psst!“, machte der andere. „Nicht so laut man! Sonst hören sie uns noch!“ Jetzt bekam er es doch ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Nicht mehr länger vor dem Fremden, sondern vor dem was da draußen womöglich auf sie lauerte. War der Zug etwa gekapert worden? Lauerten draußen Terroristen, um sie bei Sicht sofort zu erschießen? Nein, sicher nicht. Zumindest erschossen sie niemanden, dass hätte man gehört. Es sei denn sie nutzten Schalldämpfer, was Stewart jedoch für unwahrscheinlich hielt – auch wenn er dafür keinen plausiblen Grund anführen konnte. Dennoch stimmte da draußen offenkundig etwas nicht. Es mochten vielleicht keine Terroristen sein, doch seine Chancen heil aus diesem ohnehin schon völlig katastrophalen Tag zu kommen, stiegen vermutlich um einiges an, wenn er hier drinnen bei dem Fremden blieb, der ihn glücklicherweise gewarnt hatte – wenn auch vermutlich nur, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Aus Sorge, dass man sie hören könnte, beugte Stewart sich ein wenig nach vorne und flüsterte so leise, wie er nur konnte. „Was ist da draußen los?“ „Sie sind hinter uns her“, kam prompt die Antwort, welche der andere nur halbherzig gab, da er mit einem Ohr schon wieder in Richtung Tür lauschte. „Wer?“ „Na ''die! Sag mir nicht, dass dir das nicht aufgefallen ist, so blind kann man doch nicht sein!“ Nun, scheinbar war Stewart blind. Oder auch nicht und sein Zimmergenosse doch nur irgendein entlaufener Irrer, der ihm einen Bären aufbinden wollte. Stew mochte ja ein wenig exzentrisch sein, aber dumm war er ganz sicher nicht. Klar, im ersten Moment hatten seine irrationalen Gefühle ein wenig überhandgenommen, doch jetzt, da er das Ganze differenziert und aus einer gewissen Entfernung betrachtete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass seine neuer Freund – dem er bestimmt nicht gestatten würde, ihn Stewi zu nennen – eins an der Waffel hatte, ungleich höher war, als dass der Zug von einer Gruppe religiöser Fanatiker übernommen wurde – obgleich ihn die Vorstellung, dass eben diese, ihn in einer Feuersbrunst in die gleißende Hölle schicken wollten, die er ihrer Meinung nach verdiente, immer noch schaudern ließ. „Ok“, sagte Stewart ein wenig lauter, wenn auch nicht so laut, dass die ''ihn hätten hören können – er verdrehte jetzt schon innerlich die Augen. „Und wer sind ''die?“ Nun wandte der Kerl sich ihm wieder ganz zu, seine Mimik hatte sich erneut verändert, nur dass der andere sie jetzt nicht mehr zu deuten vermochte. „Ich weiß genau was du jetzt denkst“, erwiderte er ruhig, sachlich, aber immer noch leise. „Du hältst mich für verrückt, hm? Klar tust du das, seh‘ ich dir an.“ Verdammt, das ging schief. Auch wenn die Bedrohung von außen nur ein Trugbild gewesen sein mochte, so war die, die hier drinnen mit ihm in dem Toilettenraum stand, doch noch allzu real, allen voran, weil die Frage nach etwaigen, potenziellen Waffen, noch nicht endgültig beantwortet wurde. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Stewart dem Kerl in einem offenen Kampf auch ohne Waffengebrauch klar unterlegen wäre, denn auch wenn dieser eher schmächtiger Natur zu sein schien, strahlte er doch eine nicht zu verachtende Stärke aus, gegen die er, schon allein aus Mangel an Erfahrung, nicht ankommen konnte. „Aber soll ich dir was sagen?“, fuhr der Fremde nahtlos fort. „Ich geb‘ dir sogar recht. Ich bin verrückt.“ Das Lächeln, dass er daraufhin zeigte, wirkte so ehrlich und warm, dass es Stew kalt den Rücken runterlief. „Bedeutet aber noch lange nicht“, dabei hob er eine Hand und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfen, „dass ich nicht den Durchblick habe. Weißt du was ich meine?“ „Ähm… ja, sicher!“, nickte der andere eifrig und begriff sofort, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Nein, tust du nicht. Is‘ aber auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass der alte Lenny hier ist, um dich zu retten.“ Was sie zu der Frage zurück führte, vor wem Stewart gerettet werden musste und wer sie ''waren… Nicht, dass er diese Fragen laut stellte, die Antworten wollte er lieber gar nicht hören. Nein, alles was er wollte, war gesund und munter hier rauskommen und zur Arbeit zu gehen. Ungestört, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Einfach nur von A nach B und das jeden Tag. So und nicht anders. Da ihm das Ganze langsam zu viel wurde, wagte Stewart einen mutigen Schritt – bildlich gesprochen, er hätte sich nie getraut einen richtigen Schritt auf den Fremden zuzumachen, der geradeben erst offenherzig zugegeben hatte, einen Dachschaden zu haben. „Hören Sie…“, setzte er an, kam jedoch nicht viel weiter. „Nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu, klar?“ Damit kam der Fremde – Lenny, wenn so denn tatsächlich sein Name lautete – auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand hinter sich. Er brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an das seines bemitleidenswerten Opfers, so dass er sich direkt seinen stahlblauen Augen entgegensah und eine tiefe Nase des Geruches eines Mannes einatmen konnte, der schon viel zu lange keine Seife, geschweige denn sauberes Wasser gesehen hatte. „Ich bin hier, um dir deinen verfluchten Arsch zu retten, klar? Hast‘ meine Hilfe eigentlich gar nicht verdient, aber weil ich so großzügig bin, biet‘ ich sie dir trotzdem an und du wirst sie gefälligst annehmen, verstanden?“ Da er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zusammenbrachte und auch keine Möglichkeit sah, dem eisernen Griff des Mannes zu entrinnen, nickte Stewart lediglich. In diesem Augenblick hätte er alles hoch und heilig versprochen, wenn er dafür nur Gewissheit bekam, nicht sterben zu müssen, denn mittlerweile traute er dem Verrückten alles zu. „Gut“, knurrte Lenny. Das er in den letzten Sekunden, die sich wie Stunden gedehnt hatten, kaum mehr darauf geachtet hatte, leise zu sein, schien ihm selbst kaum aufzufallen. Er ließ sein Opfer los und machte einen Schritt zurück, um ihm Luft zum Atmen zu geben. „Also, du tust jetzt Folgendes – und wenn du hier heil rauskommen willst, rat‘ ich dir meine Anweisungen punktgenau zu befolgen: Du verlässt diesen Raum, biegst nach links ab und setzt dich in die erste linke Vierersitzecke, auf den Platz am Fenster in Fahrtrichtung. Von dort aus, wirst du eine alte Dame beobachten, die schräg gegenüber, ebenfalls an einem Fensterplatz, ''entgegen der Fahrtrichtung sitzt. Soweit klar?“ Nein, da war überhaupt nichts klar, Stewart verstand rein gar nichts, zumindest keine innere Logik, dafür aber sehr wohl die schlichten Informationen, die ihm dargelegt wurden, weswegen er erneut nickte und dann noch eine Frage stellte. „Gehört sie zu denen?“ Er fragte weniger aus Interesse, sondern mehr, um seinem Kopf irgendetwas zu tun zu geben und nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Wenn er es nur schaffte hier rauszukommen… Jedoch hatte er, allem Anschein nach, schon wieder einen Fehler begangen, da Lenny ihn nun erneut entgeistert ansah. „Nein, natürlich nicht, wie dämlich wäre das denn? Ich will doch vor ihnen beschützen und nicht ihnen ausliefern. Denk‘ doch mal nach, man!“ Ja klar, hätte ihm bewusst sein müssen. Entschuldigt vielmals gnädiger Herr, es lag sicher nicht in meinem Interesse, Ihre Absichten in Frage zu stellen! Danke und Amen. Über den Gedanken musste Stewart beinahe lachen. Er spürte Hysterie in sich aufsteigen, kämpfte sie aber gerade noch nieder. Verflucht noch mal, jetzt drehte er schon langsam selbst durch! Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn er hier unbeschadet rauskommen wollte. Viel trennte ihn doch nicht mehr, von seiner Freiheit. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich beachten sollte?“, fragte er deswegen und landete damit erstmalig einen Glückstreffer. Na ja… mehr oder weniger. „Ja, eins noch“, murrte sein Gegenüber. „Komm ja nicht auf irgendwelche komischen Gedanken. Wenn ich dich beschützen soll, musst du mir vertrauen, klar? Tu einfach, was ich dir sage und das Ganze hier läuft wie geschmiert. Solltest du meine Anweisungen missachten, kann ich für nichts garantieren, klar?“ Klar wie Kloßbrühe… Schon wieder musste Stewart einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Es wurde höchste Zeit hier rauszukommen. „Klar“, erwiderte er möglichst ernst. „Gut“, nickte Lenny und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Nach dir.“ 'E? Oder sind wir schon bei F? ' ''''Es war seine Chance gewesen, seine verfluchte Chance und was hatte er getan? Nichts! Herrgott noch mal, wann endet dieser Albtraum endlich?! --- Stewart hatte getan, was man ihm gesagt hat. Was war ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben? Hätte er, kaum dass er den Toilettenraum verlassen hat, losrennen und das Bahnpersonal aufsuchen sollen? Genauso gut hätte er sich auch gleich eine Zielscheibe um den Hals legen können, schließlich war Lenny ihm auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt und wenn er wirklich eine Waffe bei sich trug… nun, Stew zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Freund schneller sein würde, als er. Dass die andere Fahrgäste die beiden mit vielsagenden Blicken gemustert hatten, hatte den Verrückten kaum gekümmert. Er hatte sich lediglich auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückgesetzt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit starrem Blick die Welt um sich herum ausgeblendet. Nun, zumindest dem Anschein nach. Stewart hingegen, den sonst nicht kümmerte was andere von ihm dachten, war ihm Boden versunken vor Scham. Minutenlang mit einem anderen Kerl auf der Toilette gewesen, wie das für andere aussehen musste, bedürfte keiner weiteren Erläuterung, ganz gleich wie der eine von beiden aussah. Im Zweifel waren halt Drogen im Spiel. Schon allein deswegen hatte er sich eilig daran gemacht, dem Auftrag von Lenny Folge zu leisten und schnellstmöglich den von ihm geforderten Platz aufzusuchen. Und natürlich, weil er sich von ihm beobachtet fühlte. Selbst Minuten später, die Stew unruhig auf dem ungewohnten Platz gesessen und einer alten Dame beim Stricken zugesehen hatte, hatte er mit immer deutlicherer Präsenz seine fixierenden Augen im Rücken gespürt. Selbst jetzt, da sie einige Meter voneinander trennten, wäre er im Traum nicht darauf gekommen aufzuspringen und loszurennen. Allein die Vorstellung, wie er nur wenige Schritte später eingeholt und von hinten erdolcht wird, nur um dann verblutend auf dem Boden des dahinratternden Zuges zu liegen, ließ ihn leicht zittern. Oh nein, er würde hier sitzen bleiben und tun, was man ihm sagte, ganz klar. Klar? Klar. So hatte Stewart die Zeit, die sich wie Kaugummi dehnte, damit zugebracht, die Dame anzustarren, an der wahrlich nichts auffällig oder verdächtig wirkte. Sie saß nur da, die Ruhe in Person, strickte einen Schal oder so etwas und ließ sich nicht von der Welt um sie herum beeindrucken. Ähnlich wie Lenny, nur dass sie keine Soziopathien war. Zumindest hoffte er das. Was das Ganze bezwecken sollte, erschloss sich ihm zwar immer noch nicht, aber das musste es auch nicht. Wer konnte schon sagen, was sich in dem Oberstübchen seines neuen Freundes alles abspielte? Stewart sollte es egal sein. Hier zu sitzen und andere Menschen anzustarren, stellte wohl die glimpflichste Methode dar, aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. ''Falls ''er so hier rauskam. Sicher, sie näherten sich unablässig Stewarts Zielort, aber wer versicherte ihm, dass Lenny ihn dann auch gehen lassen würde? Vielleicht verlangte er von ihm, dass er weiterfuhr, das er mit ihm kam, mit ihm abtauchte, in den Untergrund ging, in der Kanalisation der Stadt lebte, um sicher zu sein. Letzteres würde zumindest den Geruch erklären. Wieder drängte sich ihm ein Lachen auf und wieder kämpfte er es nieder. Wenn er nicht bald einen Ausweg fand, würde er noch selbst verrückt werden. Schlimm genug, dass er die restliche Fahrt nicht auf seinem angestammten Platz hinter sich bringen konnte, obgleich ihm dieser Punkt auf der langen Liste der katastrophalen Dinge, die ihm bisher wiederfahren waren, auf einmal erschreckend unbedeutend und nichtig erschien. Erschreckend deswegen, weil er fürchtete, dass seine Welt so sehr in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert worden sein könnte, dass es sein ganzes Leben umkrempelte. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, da er sein Leben bisher so gemocht hat, wie es war. Auf einen Wandel war er nicht eingestellt, ein Wandel war nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Andererseits war nichts, was bisher an diesem Tag geschehen ist, vorgesehen gewesen. Und dann geschah das nächste Unvorhergesehene. „Sir, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Stewart schreckte so sehr hoch, dass er glatt der Frau, die ihn angesprochen hatte, ebenfalls einen Beinahe-Herzinfarkt verpasste. Erst mit Verzögerung registrierte er, dass eine Dame vom Bahnpersonal ihn angesprochen hatte. „W-wie bitte?“, stammelte er verwirrt. „Ich fragte“, erklärte die Frau, nach dem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte erneut, „ob alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen ist.“ „Äh, ja. Ja ja, sicher, alles bestens, warum sollte es das auch nicht sein, nicht wahr?“ Er lachte kurz nervös auf, kam sich dabei unheimlich dumm vor und schloss kurzerhand die Klappe. „Ich meine, ja, es ist alles gut“, wiederholte er noch einmal, was die ganze Situation nur noch peinlicher machte. Allen voran, weil die umliegenden Leute ihn schon wieder alle anstarrten. Beinahe war er geneigt sie anzufahren, was es denn da zu glotzen gab, beherrschte sich aber in letzter Sekunde. Er hatte sich schon auffällig genug benommen. „Dann ist ja gut“, erklärte die Bahnpersonal-Dame und ging ihrer Wege. Gerade als er sich noch fragte, was das gerade sollte, wurde Stewart sich der Tatsache gewahr, dass er es soeben vergeigt hatte. Da war sie gewesen, seine Chance Lenny loszuwerden und er hatte sie einfach vorbeiziehen lassen! Er hätte der netten Dame, die sich vermutlich nur nach ihm erkundigt hat, weil er etwas blass um die Nase herum aussah – was in Anbetracht der Dinge, die er bisher erlebt hat, wohl nicht verwunderlich wäre – irgendwie mitteilen können, was hier vor sich ging. Sie hätte dann die Polizei verständigt und am nächsten Bahnhof, wäre er seinen neuen besten Freund – für den er sich unter gar keinen Umständen irgendwelche Spitznamen ausdenken würde! Len Len wäre eine Möglichkeit… – prompt losgeworden. Aber nein, er hatte nur dasitzen und dummes Zeug brabbeln können! Wer sich so dämlich anstellt und eine Gelegenheit ziehen lässt, welche einem auf einem Silbertablett serviert wird, der verdient es wohl nicht anders. Stewart konnte nur hoffen, dass die Dame vom Bahnpersonal noch einmal wiederkam. Apropos. Soeben ging ihm wieder auf, dass er ja einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hatte und wenn er eines sicher nicht wollte, dann war es dies: Lenny zu enttäuschen. Also widmete er sich wieder seinem auferlegten Studienobjekt, nur um kurzerhand festzustellen, dass diese plötzlich verschwunden war. Komisch, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie aufgestanden und gegangen war. Allen voran stellte sich ihm die Frage, wohin sie hätte verschwinden sollen, den nächsten Bahnhof würden sie frühestens in einer viertel Stunde erreichen. Allerdings sollte Stewart auch gar keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu bekommen, noch weiter darüber zu sinnieren, denn just in diesem Moment tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter, was ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. Als er sich umdrehte und nach oben blickte, sah er in das ernste Gesicht Lennys, der ihm nur mit einem knappen Nicken bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, erhob Stew sich und ging unter argwöhnischen Blicken und reichlich Kopfgeschüttel, welchem schon bald sich maulzerreißendes Getuschel folgen würde, mit ihm zurück in den Toilettenraum. ' ' 'GHIJK… ''' '„Jetzt haben wir sie in der Falle“, leitete Lenny das Gespräch ein, kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Wovon redete der Kerl jetzt schon wieder? Egal, solange es für ihn Sinn ergab und er sich damit beschäftigen konnte, sollte es Stewart nur recht sein. Er selbst hatte indes damit zu tun, seine aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Es war nicht so, dass er sich vor Len fürchtete – natürlich tat er das, ohne Frage, aber das war nicht der springende Punkt –, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache wieder hier zu sein. Hier, in diesem kleinen Raum, in dem der ganze Albtraum seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Wäre er doch nur niemals auf Toilette gegangen! Auch wenn es völliger Schwachsinn war, machte Stewart den Zugführer für seine Misere verantwortlich. Wäre er nicht mit Verzögerung abgefahren, hätte Stew nicht auf Toilette gemusst, wäre er nie auf Lenny getroffen, wäre das alles hier nie passiert. Irrsinn, natürlich, doch auf eine verquere Art und Weise ergab es für in Sinn, als ob der gesamte Kosmos sich gegen ihn verschworen hätte und sich nun einen üblen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Sollte er lebend hier rauskommen, würde er jedenfalls nie wieder einen Toilettenraum in einem Zug betreten. Eher pinkelte er in eine Flasche oder aus dem Fenster, wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden ließ. Ein Gedanke, der ihn schon wieder auflachen ließ, nur dass er es dieses Mal nicht zurückhalten konnte. Sein kindisches Kichern erstarb schlagartig, als er die schneidende Stimme Lennys vernahm. „Was bitte, ist so komisch?“ „Nichts.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Entschuldige.“ „Entschuldigung angenommen, sieh nur zu, dass du ab sofort ernst bleibst, klar? Zum Spaßen haben wir später noch Zeit. Also, wie ich bereits sagte, haben wir sie jetzt in der Falle.“ Ja, das sagte er bereits, hatte Stewart zur Kenntnis genommen und weiter? „Das ist der Moment, in dem du mich fragst, was zum Geier ich damit meine.“ „Und was zum Geier meinst du damit?“ Und dann kam es auch schon wieder. Es überkam ihn so schnell, dass er nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance bekam, dagegen vorzugehen. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste löste sich seine extreme Nervosität in einem erneuten Lachanfall, der in einem lauten Prusten mündete, so dass er sich fast krümmte vor Lachen. Sein Gelächter erstarb und ging in ein Ächzen über, als ein heftiger Schmerz in Stewarts Magengegend explodierte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Abrissbirne ihn erwischt, weswegen er sich nun wirklich krümmte und beinahe in die Knie ging. Daran wurde er jedoch gehindert, als eine kräftige Hand ihn auf Höhe der Wangen packte und so fest zulangte, dass er schon bald nicht mehr wusste, was nun mehr schmerzte: Sein Bauch oder sein Gesicht. Lenny zog seinen Kopf so in die Höhe, dass Stewart dazu gezwungen wurde, ihm erneut direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber dir zu liebe, sage ich es noch einmal: Das hier, ist kein, verfickter, Witz. Klar?“ Da der andere weder nicken noch sprechen konnte, blinzelte er nur in der Hoffnung, dass sein Gegenüber ihn verstehen würde. „Gut“, sagte dieser zufrieden, ehe er sein Opfer wieder los ließ, das unter weiteren Schmerzwellen versuchte, sich wieder halbwegs in eine aufrechte Lage zu bringen. „Weiter im Text“, fuhr Lenny nahtlos fort, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. „Die Falle, von der ich sprach, hat zugeschnappt. Während du eine harmlose alte Dame beobachtet hast, haben sie ihr wahres Gesicht offenbart. Jetzt kennen wir sie und können aktiv gegen sie vorgehen.“ Wow, wow, wow, was?! Das waren jetzt doch ein paar Informationen zu viel auf einmal. Behauptete der Kerl gerade, dass das Bahnpersonal zu ihnen ''gehörte? Und wie bitte, war zu diesem Schluss gekommen? Nur, weil sie sich nach Stewarts Wohlbefinden erkundigt hatte? Das war doch Irrsinn! Wie alles an dem Typen. Auch wieder wahr. In seinem Kopf ergab das Ganze sicherlich irgendwie Sinn. Solange Stewart sich nur vor Augen hielt, dass die Weltanschauung von Lenny rein gar nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte, war alles gut. Er dufte nur nicht den Fokus verlieren. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, man“, erklärte sein Gegenüber selbstbewusst. „Wie ist dein guter Freund Lenny, nur auf diese Schwachsinns-Idee gekommen, hm?“ Zu gerne hätte er ihm da vorbehaltlos zugestimmt, jedoch erinnerte sein Körper sich nur sehr gut an den letzten Hammerschlag – der Kerl musste wirklich eine unglaubliche Kraft besitzen –, weswegen er es vorzog zu schweigen. Der andere lachte kurz. „Brauchst nicht antworten, seh’s dir auch so an. Aber wenn du eine Erklärung willst, hörst du mir jetzt lieber gut zu, klar? Hörst du zu? Gut.“ In Wahrheit war Stewart sich nicht sicher, ob er das Folgende wirklich hören wollte. Einerseits würde ihm das Gewäsch des Irren nur Kopfschmerzen bereiten und schlimmstenfalls noch mehr durcheinanderbringen, als er ohnehin schon war. Andererseits wäre es wohl ein fataler Fehler nicht zuzuhören und etwaige Aufforderungen nicht mitzubekommen. Außerdem konnte er so womöglich ein Schlupfloch finden, einen Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage. Jedes noch so kleine Fitzelchen an Informationen konnte helfen. „Also, die Sache ist Folgende: Du musst dir eine einfache Frage stellen und zwar, warum das Bahnpersonal sich für einen Niemand wie dich interessiert. Klar, du denkst jetzt ‚na weil ich nach der Begegnung mit meinem Kumpel Lenny so beschissen aussehe‘, aber soll ich dir was sagen? Warum sollte das, die interessieren? Wie viele Leute fahren hier tagtäglich rum, die echt scheiße aussehen und alles wofür die sich interessieren, ist dein verdammtes Ticket. Ganz nebenbei, wurdest du heute schon kontrolliert? Nein? Denk mal drüber nach. Fakt ist doch, die Alte ist an mir vorbeigeschritten, ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und ich mein‘, sieh mich doch mal an! Wenn ich nicht der Inbegriff von ‚Scheiße aussehen‘ bin, was dann?“ Da war was Wahres dran und anders als sonst üblich, hatte man Stewarts Ticket tatsächlich noch nicht sehen wollen. Er fuhr nun schon seit Jahren diese Strecke rauf und runter, aber ''das ''war ihm bisher noch nie passiert. Schon seltsam… Moment mal, was tat er denn da?! Das ist doch genau, was der Verrückte wollte! Ihn von seinen fixen Ideen überzeugen und mit sich hinab in den Wahnsinn reißen, aber daraus würde nichts werden, oh nein Sir, nicht mit Stewart, alias Stew, alias Stew Stew, alias Stewi. „Ok“, fragte er vorsichtig, nachdenklich, so als wäre er tatsächlich langsam überzeugt. „Und warum dann die alte Dame? Warum sollte ich sie beobachten?“ „Na um sie aus der Reserve zu locken, man. Denk doch mal mit! Du hast dich so auf die arme, unschuldige Dame fixiert, dass man glatt glauben musste, du verdächtigst sie irgendetwas zu verbergen. So haben sie sich in Sicherheit gewogen, weil sie glaubten, du wärst auf der völlig falschen Spur und haben sich näher an dich herangewagt, um auszuloten, ob du der Richtige bist.“ So verrückt das auch klang, man musste dem Kerl lassen, dass er eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung zustande brachte, die sogar auf eine verquere Art Sinn ergab. Dass das Alles immer noch ausgemachter Unsinn war, stand außer Frage, aber es war schon faszinierend mit anzusehen, wie ein kranker Geist funktionierte. „Der Richtige wofür?“, fragte Stewart, mittlerweile ehrlich interessiert. Zu einer Enttäuschung zuckte der andere jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung man, weiß auch nicht alles. Hab‘ auch nicht vor es rauszufinden. Du kannst dir aber sicher sein, dass diese Zugfahrt ohne meine Hilfe, für dich nicht an der Station endet, an der du glaubst, dass sie enden würde.“ „Und woher weißt du das?“ Jetzt kam der kritische Punkt, der das instabile Konstrukt zusammenbrechen lassen würde. Dieser barg jedoch auch eine gewisse Gefahr, da niemand vorhersagen konnte, wie Lenny reagieren würde, wenn er merkte, dass seine zusammengebastelte Geschichte sich doch nicht so stichhaltig zeigte, wie von ihm vermutet. „Hab’s oft genug gesehen. Leute die in diesem Zug einsteigen und während der Fahrt einfach verschwinden. Ich meine, nicht nur mal eben aufs Klo gehen oder so, sondern wirklich ''puff“, er machte eine Bewegung mit den Händen, die eine kleine Explosion simulieren sollte; Stewart meinte regelrecht die rosa Wolke darin zu sehen, in der Leute einfach verschwanden, „und weg.“ „Wie die alte Dame“, murmelte Stew geistesabwesend. „Was? Wovon redest du schon wieder, man?“ „Die Dame, die ich beobachten sollte“, erklärte er bereitwillig, ohne es richtig zu merken. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte es mitbekommen müssen, wenn sie aufgestanden wäre, habe ich aber nicht und trotzdem…“ „War sie auf einmal weg?“ „Ja…“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Zahnrädchen ineinandergriffen, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte und vor allem sich zu erinnern versuchte, desto mehr kam er tatsächlich zu der Überzeugung, partout nicht gesehen zu haben, wie die Alte aufgestanden und losgegangen ist. Dabei hätte er es doch mitbekommen müssen, oder? Er hatte sich doch kaum von ihr abgewandt… Aber wenn das stimmte, dann… Nein, das war unmöglich, um nicht zu sagen, verrückt. Leute verschwanden nicht einfach so. Wenn er jetzt dort rausging und nachsah, würde sie bestimmt wieder an Ort und Stelle sitzen und selbst wenn nicht, dann gäbe es noch immer eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Er war nur unachtsam gewesen, sowohl beim Beobachten als auch in der Anwesenheit Lennys, dessen Irrsinn langsam zu ihm rüber schwappte und ihn für sich einnahm. Das dürfte er nicht zulassen, er musste schleunigst hier raus, ehe es noch schlimmer wurde. „Wir sollten langsam wieder rausgehen“, meinte Stewart ernst. „Es ist auffällig, wenn wir zu lange hier drinnen sind.“ „Ja“, knurrte Lenny. „Sie könnten glauben, dass wir Verdacht schöpfen und uns schneller verschwinden lassen. Setz dich am besten wieder auf den gleichen Platz wie vorhin, das ist unauffälliger und außerdem, kann ich ein Auge auf dich haben, auf dich aufpassen.“ „Klar“, nickte der andere, ehe sie den Toilettenraum wieder verließen. 'Ziehen Sie nicht über X, ziehen Sie keine Abkürzung über Y ein und gehen Sie direkt ins Z' 'Lenny wollte ein Auge auf ihn haben, sicher doch. Beiden war bewusst, was er damit wirklich meinte. Nur weil Stewart auf einmal so tat, als verstünde er langsam wovon sein verrückter Kumpel da sprach, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er ihm in seiner Paranoia auch voll und ganz über den Weg traute. Stew aus den Augen zu lassen, könnte sich für ihn als fataler Fehler herausstellen, weswegen dieser bereits nach kürzester Zeit unangenehm feststellte, dass er seinen Blick auch weiterhin bohrend in seinem Nacken spürte. Dies jedoch stellte für ihn schon kurz nach dem Verlassen des Toilettenraumes, das geringste aller Übel dar. Schon beim Hinausgehen, hatte er sich erneut der Gewissheit sämtlicher Fahrgäste in der Nähe gewiss sein können, auch wenn sie, als sie ihn erblickten, eilig die Köpfe wegdrehten und so taten, als hätten sie die letzten Minuten nicht damit zugebracht, über dieses ungleiche Paar zu tuscheln. Das machte Stewart wahnsinnig, um nicht zu sagen rasend. Erstmalig in seinem Leben stellte er fest, wie sehr er es doch zu schätzen wusste, von der Welt ignoriert zu werden. Sich in ihrem Mittelpunkt zu befinden, löste ein mehr als unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Es machte ihn nervös und gereizt, verleitete ihn beinahe dazu, die anderen Fahrgäste anzuschreien, dass sie sich gefälligst um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern sollten. Er erschrak selbst über dieses Verhalten, schob es jedoch der Stresssituation und keinem, ihm innewohnenden, gärenden, negativen Gefühlsstau zu, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Umwelt zu verbrennen. Stewart – der im Moment wirklich nur so genannt werden wollte, da jeder Spitzname ihn erst recht auf die Palme gebracht hätte – kochte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vor Wut. Ein Gutes hatte das Ganze jedoch, sein Ärger – den er glücklicherweise noch im Zaum halten konnte – blockierte seine Sorgen und Ängste. Nicht, dass seine Probleme damit gänzlich aus der Welt entschwanden, aber wenigstens störte er sich für den Augenblick nicht daran, was es ihm ermöglichte ein paar klarere Gedanken zu fassen und einen Plan auszutüfteln. Nun, zumindest hatte er das eigentlich vorgehabt, wenig später, nachdem er sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt hat – was von allen Mitreisenden zur Kenntnis genommen wurde –, aber feststellen müssen, dass das Gefühl unentwegt beobachtet zu werden in Kombination mit seinen hochbrodelnden Gefühlen, ihm nur noch mehr im Weg standen. Wo vorher Angst vor einem frühzeitigen Ableben herrschte, kehrte nun wieder Nervosität ein, denn auch wenn man ihn nicht mehr – offensichtlich – anstarrte, spürte er doch, dass sich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit nur um ihn drehte. Es war zu still, weil niemand wagte zu sprechen, um ja keine neuerliche, sonderbare Aktion dieses Paares zu verpassen. Außerdem sollten sie natürlich nicht wissen, dass man sich über sie unterhielt. Stewart fing, wie schon zu Beginn seiner Fahrt, wieder an mit dem Fuß zu wippen und dem Finger zu trippeln. Hinzu kam ein nervöses Kauen an der Unterlippe und hektisches hin und her gucken, von dem er wusste, dass es ihn nur noch seltsamer erscheinen ließ, was den Effekt jedoch nur verstärkte, statt ihn zu mindern. Seine Wut köchelte weiter, vermengte sich allerdings langsam mit Unsicherheit und Unbehagen. Er wollte nur noch hier raus, fühlte sich eingeengt und so, als ob er etwas wichtiges vergessen oder übersehen hätte. Dann ging es ihm wieder auf. Die alte Dame! Wenn sie wieder zurück war, konnte Stewart wenigstens ein bisschen erleichtert aufatmen. Als seine Augen zu ihrem vorigen Platz rübergingen, musste er jedoch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen erkennen, dass sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Was nicht bedeutete, dass es dafür nicht immer noch eine gute Erklärung gab, ihn aber trotzdem nicht in seiner Unruhe begünstigte. Was er brauchte, war Gewissheit. Gewissheit, ob die Alte wirklich nur aufgestanden und gegangen war, ansonsten würde er sich nur noch mehr verrückt machen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass das lächerlich war, dass Lennys Paranoia ihn nur, trotz aller Vorsätze, angesteckt hatte, konnte aber trotzdem nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er nicht bald in Aktion trat, sich nicht irgendwie beschäftigte, würde er noch durchdrehen. Undenkbar, dass er nur die restliche Fahrt hier saß und darauf hoffte, dass dieser Albtraum von alleine endete – was er ohnehin nicht würde. Also tat er es, er trat in Aktion, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als das er ohne darüber nachzudenken über seinen Schatten sprang, aufstand und zu der Sitzreihe gegenüber ging, an der noch eine weitere Person saß: Ein junger Mann, der bestrebt darin schien, Stew möglichst nicht zu beachten. „Verzeihung?“, fragte Stewart möglichst höflich, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Er räusperte sich und fragte ein wenig lauter, energischer, aber noch nicht zu sehr. „Verzeihung?“ Immer noch nichts, dafür verkrampfte der Mann nun zusehends. Hören konnte er ihn also schon mal. „Hey, ich rede mit Ihnen!“, fuhr er ihn nun an, was ganz untypisch für Stewart war, sich aber gleichwohl ungewöhnlich gut anfühlte. Jedenfalls war ihm jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit des Zugabteils wieder sicher, ebenso wie die, seines auserkorenen Gesprächspartner. „W-was wollen Sie?“ „Nur eine einfache Frage stellen“, erwiderte der andere wieder ruhig und höflich. „Nicht mehr. Okay?“ Der Mann nickte kurz. „Okay“, hauchte er. Es wirkte beinahe, als hätte er Angst, was Stewart für absurd abtat. Warum sollte er Angst vor ihm haben? Stewart war doch hier nicht derjenige, von dem die Gefahr ausging! Von wem sich der Fremde wirklich zu fürchten hatte, konnte er natürlich nicht wissen. Und wo wir gerade bei Lenny waren, was hielt der wohl von Stews plötzlichem Engagement? Egal, darum konnte er sich später noch kümmern. „Gut. Also, was ich gerne wissen würde: Die Frau, die hier auf dem Platz da saß und gestrickt hat“, er deutete auf den Sitz am Fenster, „wo ist sie hin?“ Auf einmal wurde er mit großen Augen angesehen, sein Gegenüber schluckte schwer, schaute nach links und rechts, als suche er nach einem Ausweg aus seiner misslichen Lage, stellte dann aber verzweifelt fest, dass es keinen gab. „I-ich weiß nicht, w-w-wo… wovon sie sprechen.“ Warum stotterte der Kerl so? War das angeboren oder fürchtete er sich wirklich so sehr? Es musste wohl Ersteres sein, obgleich ihm Letzteres auf seltsame Weise zu gefallen begann und sei es auch nur der Gedanke daran und weniger der Fall, dass es tatsächlich so sein könnte. Viel interessanter war jedoch ohnehin, was er zu sagen hatte und nicht, wie er sich gab. „Was soll das heißen? Du hast ihr doch die ganze Zeit gegenübergesessen!“ „N-nein, habe ich nicht“, verneinte er immer nervöser werdend. „Da war niemand. N-nur ich.“ Unweigerlich wollte Stewart wieder zu Lachen beginnen, ja, ihm stahl sich sogar bereits ein schiefes Grinsen auf die Lippen, was dem jungen Mann erst recht einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte – er schien wahrlich vor Furcht zu vergehen, was Stew allerdings kaum mehr registrierte. „Das soll ein Scherz sein, oder?“, fragte er halb ungläubig, halb erzürnt. „Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen? Nun, das ist dir gelungen, wirklich sehr gut gelungen, aber jetzt ernsthaft: Wo. Ist. Sie. Hin?“ Jetzt schien sich sein Gesprächspartner nicht einmal mehr zu trauen, noch eine Antwort zu geben. Er sah ihn nur weiterhin aus seinen schreckgeweiteten Augen an, zitterte und betete wohl innerlich, dass der Verrückte einfach aufhörte ihn zu belästigen. Der Verrückte! Er ''Stewart, ''verrückt! Der Kerl hatte ja keine Ahnung! Aber womöglich war es auch etwas gänzlich anderes, womöglich wurde der gute Stewi hier auch nur an der Nase herumgeführt. „Scheiße“, zischte er. Er gehörte dazu, der Typ vor ihm, der ihm weismachen wollte, dass die alte Dame nie existiert hätte. Wieder spürte er sie, die Blicke aller anwesenden Personen, sie ruhten auf ihm, missbilligend, verachtend… oder doch nur geduldig, wissend, sich aufgrund des noch Kommenden lechzend? Panisch blickte Stewart sich um und stellte sogleich erschrocken fest, es stimmte! Alle starrten sie ihn an. Wartend, hungrig, lauernd… Sie gehörten alle dazu, nicht wahr? Er konnte jeden x-beliebigen von ihnen fragen, sie würden ihm alle weiszumachen versuchen, dass die alte Dame nie hier gesessen hatte, dass es sie nicht gab, nie gegeben hat. Und auch, wenn es niemand von ihnen laut aussprechen würde, so würde doch aus ihrer aller Münder, eine einzige, stumme Anklage erschallen: Verrückter! Er muss weggeschafft werden, muss verschwinden! '' Aber nicht mit ihm, oh nein, „nicht mit mir, vergesst es, mich kriegt ihr nicht! Niemals!“ Stewart bekam nicht einmal mit, dass er laut zu sprechen begonnen hatte. In immer größer werdender Panik sah er sich hektisch zu allen Seiten um, ehe sein Blick auf die einzige, ihm noch bekannte Rettung fiel, auf die einzige verbleibende Konstante, der er noch vertrauen konnte: Lenny. Der Typ mochte verrückt sein, aber wenn er in einer Sache recht hatte, dann in dieser: er hatte den Durchblick; von Anfang an gehabt. Wie hatte Stew nur jemals an seinen Worten zweifeln können? Nur, dass diese Sache sogar größer war, als Lenny selbst bisher angenommen hatte. Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, marschierte Stewart schnurstracks auf seinen neuen und einzigen Freund zu, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Dieser ließ es ohne Widerworte mit sich machen. Wenige Sekunden später, fanden sie sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag in dem Toilettenraum wieder. ' ' 'Von AA nach AB auf dem Weg zu C''' '„Wir müssen hier verschwinden“; erklärte Stewart, kaum dass die Tür hinter Lenny geschlossen wurde. „Jetzt. Die gehören alle dazu, die werden uns holen kommen!“ „Wow, wow, wow, ruhig Kumpel“, beschwichtigte der andere. „Wovon zum Henker redest du da? Erst machst du n‘ riesen Aufstand und dann zerrst du mich hinter dir her, um mir an den Kopf zu knallen, dass wir verschwinden müssen? Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber wir befinden uns in einem fahrenden Zug, aus dem kommen wir nich‘ so schnell raus, klar?“ „Aber wir müssen! Sie werden jederzeit zuschlagen, dass weiß ''ich!“ Lenny nickte bedächtig. „Ja, mag schon sein, aber du hast es auch mächtig versemmelt, nicht? Hättest ruhiger bleiben sollen, auf den guten Lenny hören sollen. Jetzt müssen sie dich schleunigst loswerden, bevor du noch anfängst die anderen zu warnen. Die, die nicht dazu gehören.“ Verdutzt sah Stewart ihn an. „Wir sind nicht allein? Ich meine, wir sind nicht die einzigen… normalen hier?“ „Natürlich nich‘, was glaubst du denn? Dass die einen ganzen Zug, für nur zwei Personen bereitstellen. Muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie trotzdem so zahlreich sind. Hast‘ in kürzester Zeit mehr begriffen, als ich in all den Jahren. Mangelt dir nur n‘ bisschen an Erfahrung, aber das kommt noch. Heißt, sofern wir dich heute hier lebendig rausbekommen.“ Das war alles, was er hören wollte, um alles andere konnten sie sich später kümmern. Wenn Stewart nur den heutigen Tag überlebte, würde er den Rest auch noch packen und wenn es bedeutete, für den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht zu sein. Solange die ihn nur nicht in die Finger bekamen, war ihm alles recht. „Und wie? Wie komme ich hier raus?“ „Puh“, schnaufte der andere. „Keine Ahnung man. Hab‘ ehrlich gesagt gehofft, wir könnten es einfach aussitzen, klar? Aber so wie du dich da draußen aufgeführt hast, wird daraus nix mehr.“ „Was soll das heißen, du hast keine Ahnung?!“ Je länger dieses Gespräch ging, desto lauter wurde Stewart. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, dass die ihn da draußen vermutlich hören konnten, am Arsch war er ja sowieso. „Du hast gesagt, du könntest mich hier rausholen! Du wolltest mich beschützen!“ „Hab‘ ich auch nicht vergessen, man“, erwiderte Lenny ruhig, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Nur is‘ die Sache jetzt halt n‘ bisschen komplizierter.“ „Dann lass dir was einfallen!“ Vermutlich lief er mittlerweile schon rot an vor Zorn und Verzweiflung, doch es war ihm gleich. Alles was er wollte, war zu überleben, ganz gleich wie. „Ok, ok man, kein Grund hier so rumzuschreien, oder willst du, dass sie noch schneller kommen, um dich zu holen?“ Lenny legte sich eine Hand unters Kinn und eine grüblerische Miene auf. „Ja“, sagte er nach kurzer Zeit gedehnt, „könnte funktionieren.“ „Was, was könnte funktionieren?“ „Aber das wird dir nicht gefallen…“ „Ist mir egal, sag schon.“ Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn ich es dir erkläre, bekommst du nur Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken und wenn du darüber nachdenkst, wirst du die Idee für genauso verrückt erklären, wie mich. Was du tun musst, ist dies: mir bedingungslos vertrauen. Kannst du das? Ich hoffe es für dich, denn nur so, wirst du es hier noch rausschaffen.“ Da musste Stewart nicht lange nachdenken. Es gab in diesem Zug niemandem, dem er mittlerweile mehr vertraute als Lenny. Er traute ihm gar genug, ihm sein Leben anzuvertrauen. Er nickte seinem einzigen Freund hier drinnen zu. „In Ordnung.“ „Gut, dann raste jetzt bitte nicht aus, man.“ Mit diesen Worten griff Lenny in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und förderte ein Messer zutage, dass dort schon die ganze Zeit geruht hatte. Seltsamerweise beunruhigte es Stewart nicht länger, warum sollte es auch, Lenny konnte er schließlich vertrauen, Len Len war sein Freund. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin“, erklärte Len, „werden sie dich nicht einfach verschwinden lassen können. Zu viele Leute, die nicht beteiligt sind, werden es sehen, werden ''dich ''sehen und dein plötzliches Verschwinden bemerken. Außerdem werden sie den Zug für längere Zeit anhalten müssen. Also, bereit oder nicht, ich fange jetzt an.“ Und das tat er dann auch. Es ging schnell, sauber und präzise. Was nichts an dem Umstand änderte, dass Stewart sogleich vor Schmerzen zu schreien begann, während das Blut nur so rauschte und dahinfloss. Während er sich in seiner Qual windete, bekam er nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Bemerkte nicht, wie das Bahnpersonal eintrat und eine Erklärung verlangte. Hörte nicht, wie Lenny bereitwillig erläuterte, wie dieser Verrückte ihn immer wieder hierher gezerrt und dafür bezahlt hatte, sich seine durchgeknallten Ideen und Gedankengänge anzuhören und wie er zuletzt ein Messer gezogen und sich selbst ein Ohr abgeschnitten hat. Lenny hätte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass der Typ so weit gehen würde, hatte gedacht, nur schnelles Geld machen zu können, dass er bitter gebrauchen konnte, wie man ihm vermutlich deutlich ansah. Daraufhin brachte man Stewart nach draußen, versorgte ihn provisorisch und brachte ihn an der nächsten Station, die glücklicherweise kurz darauf angefahren wurde, hinaus und mit dem bereits wartenden Krankenwagen in ein Krankenhaus, wo er richtig behandelt werden konnte. Nach einer gewissen Zeit der Erholung und mehr als einer professioneller Analyse, wurde er nicht nach Hause entlassen, sondern direkt in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen, da nicht nur angenommen werden musste, dass er unter einigen Psychosen litt, sondern man ihn gar unter Verdacht stellte, ein gesuchter entflohener Soziopath aus dem vor kurzem abgebrannten Hale Klinikum zu sein, dem mehrere – wenn auch wenige, die meisten waren im Feuer gestorben – Insassen entkommen konnten. Dieser Irrtum sollte erst Monate später erkannt werden. ' ' 'Zurück nach A '''„Noch einmal, Mister…“ „Stewart, bitte. Nennen Sie mich einfach Stewart, oder Stew, wenn es Ihnen recht ist.“ „Verstehe, in Ordnung, ähm… Stew. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie unendlich leid es uns tut. Dieser Fehler hätte uns nie unterlaufen dürfen, aber als das Hale Klinikum niedergebrannt ist, sind auch unzählige Patientenunterlagen ebenfalls im Feuer zerstört worden und…“ „Ich weiß das Alles bereits, Sie müssen es mir nicht noch einmal haargenau darlegen. Das Feuer hat einigen Patienten ermöglicht zu fliehen, die Sie nun krampfhaft versuchen wieder einzusammeln, was sich ohne Unterlagen jedoch als schwierig herausstellt. Und da Dr. Hale bedauerlicherweise kurz nach dem Brand Selbstmord begangen hat, kann nicht einmal sie Hilfe leisten. So kam es jedenfalls, dass ein anonymer Anruf sie erreicht hat, auf den Sie sogleich angesprungen sind. Laut diesem Anruf sollte sich einer ihrer Gesuchten, in dem gleichen Zug befinden, in dem auch ich gesessen habe. Freilich wussten sie nicht, wie er aussah, weswegen sie nach jeder Auffälligkeit Ausschau gehalten haben und auch dem Bahnpersonal geraten haben, es ebenso zu tun. Als ich dann das erste Mal so lange Zeit mit Lenny auf der Toilette verbracht habe, war das schon ein wenig seltsam, noch seltsamer wurde es jedoch, als ich anfing eine harmlos scheinende, alte Dame anzustarren, die daraufhin soviel Angst bekam, dass sie schleunigst das Weite suchte, was ich nur deswegen nicht mitbekommen habe, weil ich just in diesem Moment vom Bahnpersonal abgelenkt worden bin. Nicht, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch genügend Konzentration besessen hätte, von allein auf diese Idee zu kommen. Dann der zweite Toilettenbesuch mit Lenny, wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit, schon auffällig, vor allem da ich, ein ordentlich gekleideter und gepflegter Mann, mich mit einem verdächtig obdachlos wirkenden Menschen abgab. Und dann mein Ausraster. Tja, wie hätte man da nicht zu der Schlussfolgerung kommen sollen, dass ich verrückt wäre? Vor allem wenn man dann auch noch in Betracht zieht, dass ich mir mutmaßlich selbst ein Ohr abgeschnitten habe, was natürlich von Lenny, dem angeblichen Opfer dieser Geschichte, bestätigt wurde. Im Krankenhaus dann, hatte sich dank meinem Verhalten, der Verdacht schon so bekräftigt, dass meine Personalien für gefälscht erklärt wurden und da es keine Angehörigen oder Freunde gab, die sich genug für meine Abwesenheit interessiert hätten, um nach mir zu suchen und man bei mir auf der Arbeit einfach annahm, dass ich nach langer Zeit endlich wortlos gekündigt habe… nun, da fiel es halt einfach nicht auf, dass der wahre Verrückte noch auf freiem Fuß war. Wie Sie also sehen, bin ich bestens informiert, nur eines interessiert mich noch: Wie haben Sie ihn letztlich eigentlich gefunden?“ Die Sachbearbeiterin starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang fassungslos an, bis sie bemerkte, dass ihr eine Frage gestellt worden war. „Ähm, also… ich weiß nicht, ob sie das wirklich hören wollen.“ Stewart legte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. „Ich bitte sie, wenn ich will, erfahre ich es so oder so. Ob nun über die Nachrichten, oder über Sie, spielt doch eigentlich keine Rolle. Also?“ Der anderen entfleuchte ein Seufzen, ehe sie knapp erklärte: „Wir sind den Spuren gefolgt, die er an den Tatorten hinterlassen hat.“ „Sie meinen den Leichenteilen?“ Sie zögerte, bestätigte es dann aber. „Mehr oder weniger, ja.“ „Schön.“ Stewart breitete die Arme ein wenig aus, ehe er sie wieder vor sich legte und die Hände ineinander faltete. „Oder weniger schön. Wie dem auch sei, kann ich dann gehen?“ „Äh ja, ich meine nein, ich meine…“ Sie räusperte sich erneut, atmete tief durch und setzte von Neuem an. „Was ich sagen wollte: Natürlich dürfen Sie gehen, nachdem wir noch ein paar letzte Formalien geklärt haben.“ Stewart legte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. „Na dann legen wir los.“ Nachdem die letzten Formalien geklärt worden waren, dürfte Stewart tatsächlich gehen. Aufgrund hundsmiserabler Organisation – eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht – begegnete er auf seinem Weg nach draußen, seinem guten Freund Lenny, der in Begleitung von professionellem Personal, vermutlich geradewegs in seine neue Heimat geführt wurde. „Hey, Stew man, dass ich dich noch mal sehen darf!“, grüßte sein alter Freund. „Hab‘ dank dir n‘ wirklich netten Urlaub gehabt und dir glaube ich noch nicht dafür gedankt, oder? Danke jedenfalls man, bist schwer in Ordnung! Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder.“ Die letzten Worte rief er ihm noch hinterher, da sie bereits aneinander vorbeigeschritten waren. Stewart hatte auf keines davon reagiert, außer dass er unentwegt gelächelt hatte. Als er das Gebäude schließlich verließ, murmelte er noch beim Durchschreiten durch die Tür: „Ich habe dir zu danken, du verrückter Hund.“ Wenige Tage später, saß Stewart wieder einmal im Zug, auf seinem üblichen Platz. Die Bahn hatte Verspätung, es war ihm egal. Vermutlich würde er zu spät zur Arbeit kommen, auch das war ihm egal. Nachdem was er durchgemacht hatte, ließ man ihn so ziemlich alles durchgehen, allen voran, weil seinen Chef und seine Kollegen Schuldgefühle plagten. So kam es, dass Stewart selig lächelnd auf seinem Platz saß und frohen Mutes in die Zukunft blickte. Die Zeit in der Anstalt war hart gewesen, keine Frage und der Blick in den Spiegel, erinnerte ihn regelmäßig an die Schmerzen, die er hatte durchmachen müssen, doch irgendwie, war es das alles wert gewesen. Es hatte sein Leben in eine andere Bahn geschleudert, eine gute Bahn, wie er fand. Er verbrachte noch immer viel Zeit mit Nachdenken, doch begann auch langsam andere Interessen zu entwickeln. Einer davon, frönte er regelmäßig, während seiner täglichen Fahrten. Gerade bot sich ihm wieder eine Gelegenheit dazu. Ein junger Kerl ging an ihm vorbei und machte Anstalten, die Tür zum Toilettenraum zu öffnen, da fuhr Stew plötzlich so aus der Haut, dass der andere vor Schreck fast nach hinten kippte. „Hey!“, schrie er ihn an. „Ich bin als nächster dran, klar! Nich‘ vordrängeln Pisser!“ Nachdem er sich beruhigt, wieder halbwegs durchgeatmet hatte und vor allem spitzkriegte, dass der offensichtliche Durchgeknallte, nicht gedachte aufzustehen und seinen Worten Folge zu leisten, fragte er kleinlaut. „Entschuldigung… ähm… wollten Sie nicht…?“ Da drehte Stew sich mit angepisster Miene wieder zu ihm um. „Was laberst du da für einen Müll, hä? Verzieh dich man! Klar?“ Darauf ging er gar nicht mehr ein, sondern tat nur kopfschüttelnd, was er schon vorher hätte tun sollen: Den Verrückten ignorieren und einfach auf die Toilette gehen. Stew lehnte sich indessen entspannt zurück, lächelte leise in sich hinein und überlegte schon, ob er sobald er das Geräusch der rauschenden Spülung hörte, aufstehen und sich vor der Tür positionieren sollte. Nur so zum Spaß. Ein kleiner Schreck zwischendurch, schadete doch niemandem, oder? Ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte wahre Wunder bewirken… Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Pasta des Monats